


Birds of a Feather Flock Together

by DuckCest



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, other characters mentioned but don't actually show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckCest/pseuds/DuckCest
Summary: Huey and Louie are closer than most siblings.





	Birds of a Feather Flock Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Duckcest story! Please let me know what you guys thought. But only positive stuff, if you don't like HueLou why are you here?

Huey wasn’t sure when the feelings first appeared, maybe they had always been there in some form. He had been around Louie since they were hatched after all. But even if it wasn't then it had to have been for a while because he was past being weirded out by it. He had had plenty of time to accept the fact that he had feelings for his brother, non-brotherly feelings. And now he was pretty okay with it. But sometimes Louie would do something and he would have to try really hard to not let the others see how affected by it he was. 

Louie on the other hand knew exactly when the feelings appeared for him. It was after he was feeling down about himself one day and Huey had comforted him. It made him realize how great his brother was. But unlike Huey he was never weirded out by it, scared he would hate him sure, terrified even, but he never saw anything weird about having a crush on his brother. Sometimes he worried the others could see it though. 

And they didn't know if it was because they liked each other but they felt closer than most siblings. Like they just got each other in a way even Dewey didn't. But they never said anything, neither of them knew that the other had a crush on them. And that was the way they wanted it. However sometimes it was hard and they wanted nothing more than to tell each other, the fear that the other would hate them always won out though. 

So really the only person who knew they liked each other was Dewey, because how could they not tell Dewey? And him knowing they both liked each other often pushed them to tell but they refused everytime. He knew why and he wanted to scream at them the truth but also knew it wasn't his place to say it. But sometimes he really, really didn't care. He did wish they wouldn't be so obvious though, he was surprised the others hadn't caught on by now. Then again, he did know them really well. 

That meant he also knew how close they were and he used to be jealous of it before he realized why. Then he got it. And stopped, he loved his brothers dearly but not like that. But they didn't care they were just happy he stopped. They liked how close they were and it always made them feel bad when they saw how jealous their brother was of it. That was why they were glad when they all met Webby, he had someone he could be close to too. Not like they were but still close, they hoped it made him feel less left out. 

And they didn't know when the closeness first started but they figured it was sometime after they became aware of their feelings for each other. And that closeness came out in different ways. Out of all of them Louie was the most likely to go along with Huey's plans, whether it was because he was easy going or something else none of the others knew. But Louie knew. And he didn't want them to know. 

Meanwhile Huey was Louie's biggest supporter, whenever his brother needed anything he was there. Whether it was saving from a Beagle Boy or a shoulder to cry on, he was there. He liked feeling needed by others but Louie most of all. There were other ways it came out of course and all of them mattered, it made them think there was even a little hope that their feelings were reciprocated. But they still didn't say anything. 

* * *

Huey hummed as he walked through the halls of the mansion. He was in a really good mood, he felt like nothing could bring it down. And then he heard the crying. He looked to see it was Louie and felt his good mood immediately disappear. He always hated it when Louie was upset. 

"Lou? What's wrong?" He asked him quietly as he sat beside him. Louie put his head on his shoulder and it was a bad time for him to be affected by that but here they were. 

"There's something wrong with me." Huey tried not to panic as he waited for him to elaborate. "Uncle Scrooge says I'm too lazy, and maybe he's right. I'm not like the rest of you, I don't like _doing_ things. It's too hard. It shouldn't be but it is, something's wrong with me." And sometimes Huey really hated his Uncle, he constantly said things like that and Louie was usually the one who paid for it. 

"There's something wrong with everyone, that's what makes us, us. And it's unrealistic to think that you can be perfect. There's nothing wrong with trying to better yourself but who you are right now is pretty great, don't let one person tell you otherwise." 

Louie smiled at him, "Thanks, Hue, you always know how to cheer me up." 

"Anytime. Do you want me to yell at Uncle Scrooge? Cause I will." Louie laughed, and it had only been a few minutes but he had really missed that sound._ Uh did he have it bad. _

"No, let's leave that to Uncle Donald." That was something he could agree to. They stayed there for a while neither one of them wanting the moment to end but eventually Louie got up. His legs had gone numb and he was certain if they stayed there any longer Huey would start to ask questions. Questions that he really didn't want to answer. But Huey still wasn't ready for it to end. 

"Do you wanna hang out?" He asked as soon as they were both off the floor. He hoped he didn't sound too desperate but he kind of didn't care, he was starting to get past that point. The part of him that wanted to tell Louie how he felt was starting to win out. Maybe Dewey was finally getting to him. 

"Sure." Louie agreed. He wanted to keep hanging out too, he just didn't want to be the one to ask. He was too scared Huey would've said no. But he was the one to suggest it and maybe that meant something. He could only hope. 

* * *

Louie stared at his brother as he paced back and forth, he wanted to help him but he wasn't sure how. He kept worrying he would just make it worse. And he _really_ didn't want to make it worse. But it killed him to just stand there so he had to do something, anything. He wasn't gonna let him suffer. He walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Huey whirled around and gave a slight smile when he saw him. 

"Oh, hey, Lou. What's up?" 

"Are you okay?" He asked instead of answering. 

"Yeah, it's just been a stressful day. I got up way later than normal, I got in a stupid fight with Dewey, I even lost my hat!"

Louie stared at the top of his head where his hat was, "I'll help you find it for five dollars."

"Deal!" Huey handed him five dollars and he reached up then pulled his hat lid down in front of his face. He moaned in frustration,

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Louie worriedly pulled him towards the couch and made him sit down. It was clear his brother needed a break, and he was gonna make him take one. He turned on the TV as Huey got closer and snuggled up to him; he tried not to blush. "Thanks, Louie. This is just what I need." 

"Yeah I figured that after you lost something that was on your head." Huey lightly hit him and bit back a smile. He kind of liked when Louie was snarky, he'd never tell him that though. The two of them stayed in the den for the rest of the day and were eventually joined by Dewey. Who fought the urge to roll his eyes as soon as he saw how they were seated, he really wanted them to tell each other how they felt already. 

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier by the way. I was just taking out my anger on you." Huey said to Dewey as he moved from his spot to look at him. Louie tried not to be too upset. 

"We're good, just glad you're feeling better." 

Louie and Huey shared a look, "Yeah, I am." 

* * *

The two of them didn't hang out by themselves a lot but when it happened they always had a lot of fun. There was something about just being alone that was something they both greatly enjoyed. Not to say they didn't enjoy hanging out with their siblings but it was a bit different when they were alone. They both thought it had something to do with their feelings for the other, not that they knew that. They still hadn't told each other about them but they were starting to actually think about it. Especially during moments like this. 

This time they chose to go to the ice cream shop since Dewey had a temporary ban from there. And they really wanted ice cream. As they walked there they talked about nothing in particular but still savored it nonetheless. They savored every conversation they had with each other. 

Though it was a little awkward at times, they were both scared of saying something stupid or something that would allude to their feelings. Which was weird for Louie, he was known as the one that was good with words but when he was alone with Huey... his eloquence flew out the window. But he just didn't want to do anything to mess things up, he liked the way things were between them. Even if a small part of him wanted more. Okay, it was a pretty big part but he still liked how things were now. 

Huey meanwhile wasn't good with words at all and was even worse with them around Louie. He didn't want to mess things up either and was terrified that sooner or later he would slip up and do just that. That didn't mean he wanted to ever avoid Louie though, despite being terrified he still loved hanging out with him. And he still longed for more, even though he knew it would never happen. 

When they got to the ice cream shop things were less awkward which was a relief to them both. They hated that things could get so awkward between them and thought that if they could talk to each other about it it would get better. But they both knew that wasn't possible, not without admitting why things were awkward. 

After they ordered and sat down they started up another conversation and Louie said something that reminded Huey of how hard it could be to read his brother. "I can't tell if you're being serious or not."

"That's my specialty." Huey rolled his eyes and tried to press him on it but he just changed the topic. Clearly he didn't want to talk about it now, Huey would have to ask him about it later. Cause sometimes he worried about Louie, and the little remarks he made. He said such bad things about himself sometimes and Huey always just wanted to say how great he really was. How amazing and wonderful he thought he was. 

He just didn't know if he'd believe him. And as someone who thought he knew Louie well, that was scary. 

* * *

Della coming back was hard on all of them, but it was hardest on Louie. And there was only one person who could really see that. But Huey was excited she was back and wanted to spend time with her, that might've been a mistake. Especially when Louie started pulling away. 

Especially after he got really hurt when no one came looking for him. He thought for sure that someone <strike>Huey</strike> would but they didn't. So he hid himself further, waited for someone _anyone_ to notice. Eventually someone did, the same person who had known something was wrong from the beginning but was now just starting to realize how bad it truly was. 

It wasn't like Louie to hide himself away for _this_ long. 

And he knew it well, that was why he did it. 

Louie glanced up when he heard a knock at the door of the room he was holed up in. He could instantly tell by the sound and pattern of the knock who it was and told him to come in. Though he was certain that if it had been someone else he wouldn't have had the same answer. Huey sat next to him and he fought the urge to scoot closer, he didn't want comfort just yet. 

"Lou, do you wanna talk about it?" Louie shook his head and Huey sighed. He noticed how far away he was sat from him and pulled him closer having a strong urge to be near him. He wanted nothing more than to wrap him up and protect him from everything but that just wasn't possible. So he settled for just being near him and hoping he felt better eventually. "I know this has been hard on you, it's been hard on me too. She's been gone for so long having her here is weird, if you don't want to be around her yet then don't but don't hide yourself away. Talk to us. That's how we're gonna get through this, by talking to each other." 

".... You're right, it is weird. And unexpected, I didn't see this coming and I don't know how to deal with it. Everyone else seemed fine and I didn't want to be the one to ruin that. But I can't do this, Huey, I can't pretend like everything's okay and that her being hasn't changed everything that I've ever known. I can't." 

"And that's okay. It's a big change, Louie, it's gonna take some time for everyone to adjust. You feel however you need to feel, just don't, keep doing this. I need you." Louie looked at him surprised and he had to admit he was a bit surprised himself, he didn't meant to say that. It just came out. 

"I need you too." He replied quietly. Huey grinned at him and he tried not to blush, he hoped he was successful. "I'm sorry, for hiding myself away like this, I just didn't know how else to deal with everything. I wanted to talk to you and Dewey, but you were both..." He trailed off hoping Huey would understand. He did, Louie could tell from the apologetic look he gave him. 

"I thought that by spending more time with her things would get less weird. I would get used to her. But it'll still be a while before that happens, and in the meantime, we can hang out. If you want." 

"I do want that." But he wouldn't admit how much he wanted it, not yet at least. 

* * *

Louie was riding high after being the richest duck in the world. It was true he didn't get to stay that way but he sure felt a lot closer to his Uncle. So he was in a pretty good mood, until he found out he caused the 'moonvasion' then he crashed and almost had a panic attack. He knew the others didn't blame him and he was grateful for that but he blamed him. This was just something else he had done wrong. 

That wasn't okay, and then it was. They got their Uncle Donald back and their whole family stopped Lunaris and everything felt amazing. And he wanted nothing more than to kiss Huey. They could've died, that really puts things into perspective. He could've died without ever telling Huey how he felt and that was the scariest thing of all. He was going to tell him, he was gonna get him alone and he was finally gonna do it! But then he saw his mom talking with their uncles about something and once again felt himself crash. All the bad things he had thought before came rushing back and he ran away. 

Little did he know he was followed. 

"Louie!" Huey called as he rushed after him. "Wait!" Louie stopped in his tracks and looked anywhere but Huey as he caught up to him. "What's wrong? Why did you just run off like that?" 

"That's all I do apparently." Huey looked at him taken aback. "Run off and make things worse." And he looked so down about himself that Huey knew he couldn't let this continue on any longer. Louie had to know how great he was. 

"No, that's not all you do. Louie, you're the best person I know. I don't understand how you can say and think such horrible things about yourself. I can't even think of the words to tell you how great you are." 

"How can I be the best person you know when all I do is lie and scheme?" He asked quietly. 

"Louie..." 

"It's the truth!"

"You're so much more than that, that doesn't define you. You're so sharp and quick-witted it's scary, you care so much about all of us, you _always_ know what to say to cheer me up. I know Mom and Uncle Scrooge sometimes say horrible things about you, but you can't listen to them, they're wrong." He made Louie look at him as he said those things in hopes that it would really drive them into his mind. 

And Louie wanted to believe him, he did but he just couldn't. He knew how horrible he could be, Huey was just saying that stuff to make him feel better. But thinking that... That didn't sound like Huey and Louie would be able to tell if he was lying, he really meant that stuff. But why? Why did Huey think he was so great? He certainty didn't. "Huey," He sighed taking his hand and placing it off of him. "I'm not that great, okay? I'm just not. I don't know why you think I am but-" He was cut off by Huey pressing his beak to his. 

It felt amazing. And was over far too soon.

After Huey pulled away he looked at him guiltily, "I'm sorry I just didn't know how else to get you to stop. I couldn't just stand here and watch you say horrible things about yourself-" It was his turn to cut Huey off with another kiss. One that was just as amazing as the first one. 

Once they pulled apart Louie smiled at him, "Thanks, Hue. That actually made me feel a little better." 

"Good, that's good. Louie, I really like you, really really like you. I don't care what the others will think I want to be with you!" 

"I want to be with you too." Louie admitted. "I've never felt like this before, you make me feel _good_ about myself. Like if you're on my side then I know I'm okay and nothing can bring me down. Like I can do anything. Like I'm not _bad_. You say I'm great, you're great! _You're_ the best person _I_ know." Huey grinned at him and kissed him once again. And they felt closer than they ever had. 


End file.
